1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of coin actuated machines and more particularly to a coin slide apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior coin slide art shows a continuing search for coin slide apparatus operable with varying combinations of coins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,352, for example, discloses a system operable with a plurality of vertical coins that utilizes blanking plates to simulate genuine coins and thereby actuate the measuring device with less than the total number of coins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,440 is similar and discloses the use of blanking members to close the coin slots but requires adjustment of a latching dog to remove the latching dog from the system. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,962 the apparatus is operable with a plurality of coins but various caliper blocks and stop blocks must be changed to accommodate different combinations of coins. All of these systems require a relatively large degree of mechanical manipulation to accomplish the desired conversion and none of these systems include any means for storing the required conversion members within the slide itself.